trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
TuningArchangel
} |name = Valtys Atmora |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = |-|Normal= - Normal= - Jacketless= - No Glasses= - Wounded= }} |-|Dream= - Derse= - Dead= - God Tier= - Normal= - Hooded= }} }} |-|Alterniabound= - Normal= - Upset= - Happy= - Surprised= }} |caption = Somethyng tells me that thys ys goyng to be a gygantyc payn yn the ass. |screenname = |style = Types wyth near-perfect grammar. Replaces hys "i's" with "y's", unless used as the word "I" or any varyation thereof. ("I'm", "I'll") |specibus = 2xBladekind |modus = Shuffle (Carries around an MP3 player on a permanent shuffle setting. Looks through items with the skip button, and chooses one with the play button. It may take a few seconds to an insanely long time to get the item he wants, depending on how many items he carries at a time.) |color = blue |age = 8 Alternian Solar Sweeps (17 Human years) |title = Heir of Hope |dream = Derse |Caste = Blue |planet = Land of Ice and Songs |relations = Aelxyx Torulo - Matesprit Exinan Trazyn - Moirail Edgar - Lusus/Sprite}} Introduction Be the Oblivious Funkster Your name is VALTYS ATMORA. You are really into HUMAN MUSIC OF MANY KINDS, with a preference for the FUNK GENRE and the CLASSIC ROCK GENRE. You wish you were in a BAND, because how badass would that be? You'd hop up on a badass SIX-STRING BASS and steal the show just like your hero, TROLL GEDDY LEE, whom you often fantasize of as a mentor, and you as his HEIR. You also have an AFFINITY FOR WASTING TIME ON THE COMPUTER, and have a BAD HABIT OF STAYING ON THE DAMN THING WHEN YOU COULD BE PLAYING YOUR MUSIC. But that's just HOW YOU ROLL, man. You don't like to let the LITTLE THINGS faze you; and where you live, there's a lot of LITTLE THINGS. You enjoy HAVING A POSITIVE OUTLOOK ON LIFE, and you keep a smile on your face AS LONG AS YOU ARE NOT BLEEDING FROM SEVERAL ORIFICES. That would be COMPLETELY UNCOOL. You also have a tendency to SPACE OUT AT REGULAR INTERVALS. You possess a degree of TECHNOMANCY, and can establish an internet connection JUST ABOUT ANYWHERE. Despite being able to access your TROLLIAN client from your head, you usually prefer to use your computer for the novelty of it all. You have a tendency to abuse HUMAN SLANG TO AN EXTENT, YO. You are not on the SOCIAL side, but you do have a few GOOD FRIENDS who you talk to a lot. You like to find happiness in CHEERING PEOPLE UP, and you like to remain in good HOPE that things will always work out in the end. Your trolltag is tuningArchangel and you speak in a manner that makes you look lyke a man of fyne cultural ynterests. Examine Hive Your hive is a MODERATELY SIZED CASTLE that consists of multiple rooms of VARYING SIZES AND LAYOUTS, all engineered for DIFFERING TYPES OF HARMONICS. Whether you need a 'chapel' sound, a 'hallway' sound, or any other kind sound, you have SOME KIND OF ROOM for it. Your RECUPERACOON sits in the uppermost room with your trusty WALL-MOUNTED LAPTOP, which can't actually be held on the top of your lap at all. In the room you have your COLLECTION OF VINTAGE BASS GUITARS and VARIOUS BLADE WEAPONS. You like to make your interests apparent! The stairs leading up from your room lead to your Lusus' perch. The room acts as an observatory where you can admire the sea outside, or the outskirts of the CITY to the west. Your Lusus spends most of its time flying around with you, so this room is rarely used for any purpose other than ADMIRING AESTHETICALLY APPEALING AREAS. You house your loot from your FLARPING SESSIONS in your designated LOOT ROOM. In the room also lies your various pieces of FLARP GEAR, such as your scanning visor. Examine Lusus Your Lusus is a large, agile RAVEN. Big enough to carry you around at will, but small enough to fit in most of the rooms in your Hive, your Lusus (lovingly referred to as 'Edgar') assists you in VARIOUS EVERYDAY TASKS. Need a can from the top shelf? Edgar is there. Need a lift to the balcony? Say no more. Need some help waking up in the morning? Forevermore will Edgar tap on your chamber door, until you are awake once more. Due to the ABSURDLY HIGH CEILINGS of your CATHEDRAL SOUND ROOM, Edgar generally doesn't need to leave the hive to stretch his wings. Personality (Note: This section should be rewritten froma third person perspective) You exude an aura of CHEERINESS. In the GRIM AND DARK world of Alternia, you are seen as QUITE ODD to your peers, but you generally don't let it bother you. You like to let the small things slide off your back, and things RARELY BOTHER you. Even in the WORST CIRCUMSTANCES, you tend to be the VOICE OF CONFIDENCE amongst others when ALL SEEMS LOST. However, when you do hit ROCK BOTTOM, you hit it hard, and it is incredibly difficult to bring you up from a feeling of hopelessness in these rare situations. You tend to grow out of them, however, after a few weeks of MOPING. You really are a CHILL DUDE. People often go to you for ADVICE, which you are glad to provide, for you are concerned with the well-being of others. You have a tendency to be extremely OPINIONATED, and while you try to be a nice person, there are some people who you REALLY CAN'T STAND. You make it a point to avoid people like that as much as possible. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Unionhack Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Decasquad